


All day out

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: Shiryu and Seiya are sure of that: they're good friends. But they feel that there's something more about it.
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Pegasus Seiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	All day out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot for my wonderful friend Amabilis. It was their birthday a few days ago so I wanted to make them a gift. Sorry for the HUUUUUUGE delay! Happy birthday, Ama! I love you ❤️
> 
> For people who want to read some Shiryu/Seiya, it's fine too! Again, pardon my English. 
> 
> Have a great time!

In the evening, Shiryu looked at his watch, letting out a short sigh. He was not bothered by waiting, but a little delay might play in his nerves. However, he was not surprised to not see Seiya coming. At first sight, he liked to make people wait for him. But the Chinese man knew it was false. Every time, his friend was caught by something silly, delaying him little by little. He never did it on purpose, according to Shiryu. Strangely, the other Bronze Saints did not believe it.

Away, a silhouette drew itself in a sea of people. Immediately, the Dragon recognized it. He knew by heart this brown hair, these shining eyes, this unforgettable face and this worried smile. Seiya was running towards him, little drops of sweat springing from his forehead and his hair following the wind's movements. When he saw Shiryu, he strongly waved his arms and joined him, trying to recover his heavy breath and calm his shaking legs.

\- I'm so sorry, Shiryu... He apologized, I...  
\- You saw a puppy when you left your house, right? The other guessed.  
\- Uh? How do you know?  
\- You still have dog hair on your hands.  
\- Damn! I'm really sorry!  
\- At least, you're finally here. It's all that matters to me.

The Japanese let out a laugh, before clapping his palms to get rid of this dark fur. The older noticed that his comrade's cheeks showed a light pink, but he did not say anything. He did not want to embarrass him more.

\- Done! Pegasus exclaimed, so, what do you want to do?  
\- As you wish. His partner answered.  
\- No no no. As YOU wish!  
\- Why?  
\- You're the one who planned this excursion, right? So, you'll decide what we'll do!  
\- Okay... As you wish...  
\- Oh come one, Shiryu!

The concerned did not change his mind, like his friend. The two men stayed here, wondering why they were so stubborn. At least, Seiya was the most headstrong, rejecting Shiryu's suggestions and leading him to a common preference.

\- Do you like walks? He asked innocently.  
\- Yes, of course. The black-haired said.  
\- Then, we'll go for a walk!  
\- But what about you, Seiya?  
\- I like walks too! Come on, let's walk!

The Chinese did not have choice. He accepted this proposition and leaded him to a lively street, full of joy and entertainment. Music was played from bars, traditional home chefs were shouting names of meals and children were running peacefully, followed by their mothers. By seeing this beautiful scene, Seiya felt a little bit nostalgic. For sure, he missed a huge part of his childhood, being in an orphanage and separated from his sister. But in the other hand, he did not regret it, because he fought for a noble cause. He acted in the name of Athena, with great warriors by his side. Despite his issues, he trusted them deeply. Regarding Shiryu, he was the most devoted friend he had never seen, always helping him, saving him, making him feel whole again. At this moment, he could feel tears in his eyes. But he retained them anyway, not wanting to worry him.

\- You're so quiet. His friend noticed, what's wrong?  
\- Nothing... Pegasus lied.  
\- Tell me.  
\- I... I was just thinking that you're a good person.  
\- Don't ignore yourself, Seiya. You are a man of honor too.

Shiryu put an arm on his comrade's shoulder, trying to reassure him:

\- We went through hard times. But in a way, it allowed us to know each other.  
\- What do you mean? The brown-haired wondered.  
\- Thanks to this tournament, I met you.  
\- Shiryu...  
\- You saved me, Seiya. I've always said that, I owe you my life.

The younger sighed longly, a strange feeling taking over him. He wanted to stop his partner in his speech, but deep inside him, he knew that those words were sincere. The Dragon was always honest with him, even more when it came to their relationship. They never had this kind of bond before. So, they put all their soul in this mutual affection, like it was the last time.

\- I'm glad you're here with me. The Japanese whispered.  
\- Me too. The black-haired answered with the same tone.

Their voices sounded more sweet, more delicate. In a light impulse, Seiya grabbed the Chinese's hand softly, as they walked in the street. Together, they enjoyed this rare moment of freedom, away from their concerns.

\- I'm wondering... What are we? Seiya asked.  
\- You ask so many questions. The older joked before getting serious, well, we're friends.  
\- Yes, of course. But... Is there something more?

Shiryu shuted suddenly, listening to every word his comrade pronounced. Now that he evoked this vague emotion, he tried to put a name on it. It was stronger than friendship, but what was it exactly? He never found the answer.

\- Nevermind, I'm pretty sure that my question is stupid. Forget it. Pegasus ordered.  
\- That's not- The other tried.  
\- Let's eat something! I'm hungry!

The Dragon knew that his partner hid his discomfort by a sudden hunger. But he said nothing and leaded him to a small restaurant, where they ordered a Japanese crepe. The brown-haired put everything his friend liked on this crepe, wanting to please him even more. This one blushed at his kindness and sat with him at the counter, watching the home chef cooking their meal in front of them. Shiryu seemed fascinated about all this preparation, he could not look away. He focused on the chef's supple motions, while the younger focused on his friend's gorgeous face. The interest in his eyes was the most beautiful gift in the world.

\- I never ate this before. I'm curious. Shiryu confessed.  
\- It's really tasty, I love it. The other said with a smile.  
\- You seem really happy to eat this crepe.  
\- Because I eat it with you. Sharing a thing you love with your friend makes it better.  
\- You're right.

When the diner was brought to them, Seiya grabbed his chopsticks, took a piece of crepe and presented it at his partner.

\- You first! He claimed.

The Chinese caught the piece between his lips and ate it, discovering new flavors and enjoying it:

\- That's really good. Maybe a little bit too bland for me but I like it. Is there cabbage in it?  
\- Yes! Here's the secret. The Japanese said.  
\- I'm glad you share it with me.  
\- That's normal. You're everything to me.

The more he talked, the more the older wanted to hold him tight, share another kind of affection, tell him how much he meant to him. But he shuted once more and ate the crepe, leaving the half to Seiya.

\- What's going on, Shiryu? The concerned asked, worried.  
\- I was thinking about all you said to me. The other answered seriously.  
\- What? I told you to forget it!  
\- I will not. It's really important for me. I know we have a strong bond. But I think it's more than a simple attachment.  
\- After everything we lived, I'm really thinking that our relationship evolved to something else.  
\- I think it too.

In one look, they knew. Their hearts beat at the same rhythm, their cheeks burned at the same moment and their feelings exploded at the same second. They could feel their blood boiling in their veins, but they did nothing. They just tried to ignore it and act as nothing happened. They thanked the chef for the diner, payed him and left the restaurant, not without holding hands in a shy way. In a manner, by sharing their deepest thoughts, they got closer and relieved their consciences.

Later, they decided to finish this excursion at home. Seiya invited Shiryu at his place, before some soft drinks and going back to the house. They did not want to stay outside longer. Moreover, the cold air of Tokyo pushed them to warm themselves. 

\- I have some CDs. We could listen to music! He suggested.  
\- It's a great idea. The Dragon approved.

When they came in, they let their shoes in the hall and walked to the bedroom. While the older allowed himself to sit on the bed, his friend pulled a CD player from his closet and took some disks, showing them to him.

\- I have some blues, some pop, some funk... He said, what style do you like the most?  
\- Pop is perfectly fine. The other responded.

The brown-haired put a random disk in the machine and pressed the "play" button. Frantically, he stood up and started to move his shoulders, under his comrade's bright look. His dancing moves were similar to a child's, but he enjoyed this moment so much. Wiggling in front of Shiryu was a pleasant thing, because he knew this man would never judge him. The black-haired followed him by moving his head slowly.

They did not ignore their thoughts. They were focused on each other, growing again and again. They were blushing together, wondering what they could say, what they could do. But they were sure of one thing: they were deeply attached to each other. The were not against more affection. Maybe if they showed some tenderness, they would not be afraid anymore. Of course, they trusted each other. They believed on their strength, in their cause, in their powers, in each other.

Gently, Seiya moved to Shiryu and stopped his dance. Behind them, the disk stopped and left the room in a light silence. Once again, their looks shook them up. They were not like before, in a worrying way. Now, delicacy took over in their eyes, urging them to open up to each other.

\- I may know what we are. Pegasus muttered.  
\- I do too. The Chinese answered.  
\- We're more than friends. I can feel it.  
\- I can feel it too.  
Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's silent breath. Leaded by this strong emotion, the older put a hand on his beloved one's neck.

\- Can I? He asked in a whisper.  
\- Yes. The younger answered.

Naturally, they approached each other more and united their lips in a first clumsy kiss. It bounded them strongly, leading them into a more intimate way. This first contact was short but it delighted their hearts. Finally, they felt whole together, getting rid of all their worry. Seiya circled his lover with his arms and embrassed him in a delicate way, as if he was made of diamond.

\- I love you so much, Shiryu. He whispered, I swear I'll protect you until the end.  
\- You mean the world to me, Seiya. The other answered softly, I'll do everything to keep you safe.

They did not want to dance anymore. Now, they wanted to cuddle each other all night, talk until morning. Feeling all those emotions taking over him, Pegasus fell on the bed and let out some tears, his whole body shaking. Immediately, the older left a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and supported him with a tender embrace.

\- Don't be scared, I'm here. He muttered, you haven't lost me.  
\- Shiryu, I... The other tried.  
\- You made a good decision. You were right from the start, we're more than friends.  
\- We're lovers...  
\- Yes, Seiya. And I'm glad to be your lover.  
\- Me too...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to have posted this. Did you have a great time? Let me know it! :D


End file.
